Its All About You Amy
by Stephy69
Summary: One Shot Storybook. Lita Shall Appear In All. Paired WIth DIFFERENT People. If Theres Someone You Wanna See Her Paired With...Gimme A Shout
1. Cookies

**Overall Summary : 100 Fics Starring Lita As The Main Character, Using A 100 Word Prompt Challenge I Came Across On LiveJournal. Ratings Will Stay At K+ Or T. Pairings Vary. Some May Just Be Friendship. Unless Stated, Fics Aren't Related**

**Title : What Yah Cooking ?  
Characters/Pairings : Amy, Adam, Randy, Mentions Of John (No Parings. Just Friends)  
Disclaimer : You REALLY Think I own ?  
Author's Notes : Amy Is STILL In The WWE Word Prompt : Cookies Word Count : 172**

Cookies

Adam stood at the door of the kitchen, his eyes glued to the red head, currently across the room, her back turned to face him. Humming tunelessly, se began to use her wooden spoon to stir the mixing bowl in her left hand.

"So what are you cooking this time?" he asked, pushing himself off the door frame. Without fail, every Saturday evening, Adam Copeland, Randy Orton and John Cena found themselves in Atlanta, Georgia eating one of Amy's new concoctions.

The red head appeared to ignore him as the pace of the mixing quickened. "Amy?" said Randy, joinging Adam at the door. "Amy I'm hungry."

"In a minute," huffed the diva. "And to answer you Ads, it's cookies."

At her words, Randy's eyes lit up as Adam pouted. "No fair." he said. "We never get your cookies. Somehow the always disappear before they reach me and John."

Randy looked guilty as Amy turned, still mixing. "It's not my fault brat loves cookie dough."

Adam glared, "Next time, I want apple pie."


	2. Haircut

**Title : What Have You Done ?  
Characters/Pairings : AmyxJay Disclaimer : You REALLY Think I own ?  
Author's Notes : Amy Is STILL In The WWE Word Prompt : Haircut Word Count : 180**

Hair cut

"What have you done Jay?" asked Amy frowning, although her boyfriend couldn't see her. She adjusted her cell slightly against her ear, in a hope to hear Jay's reply better.

"Why do you always assume I've done something wrong?" asked the Canadian smirking.

"Cause I know you. And I know when you've done something. Whether this time it's a good something or a bad something is yet to be seen." replied Amy, rolling her eyes softly.

"It's a good something," laughed Jay.

"So you HAVE done something," replied Amy, skeptically.

"Well do you want to know what this something is?"

"Of course."

"Open your door."

"huh?"

"Just open the door Amy."

Amy got up from her sofa and opened her door, fully expecting to see Adam gagged and bound on her porch. "Jay I-" she gasped seeing what WAS on her porch.

"You like?"

"Its different. Its so much shorter. Its whoa!" she replied, gawping slightly.

He smiled, "Well I figured it was time for a haircut." He smirked, pulling his girlfriend closer to him and hanging up his cell.


	3. Tattoo

**Title : Your Not Allowed Randy  
Characters/Pairings : AmyxRandy Disclaimer : You REALLY Think I own ?  
Author's Notes : Amy Is STILL In The WWE  
Word Prompt : Tattoo  
Word Count : 216**

Tattoo

Randy lay back on the bed and ran his hand over the left side of his chest, stopping just to the left of his heart. "Just here," he said smiling, blue eyes glinting at the diva currently standing in her bra and panties at the bottom of the bed.

"No. you already have six," she said rolling her eyes at the third generation superstar, currently occupying her bed.

"Five," he replied, scowling childishly. Amy shook her head at him.

"Two on each arm and two on your back. That makes SIX not FIVE," she retorted. "and don't say it's only one on your back cause its NOT. And besides, you said the sixth would be the last. You PROMISED."

"I don't see why you don't want me to get it."

"Cause I'm the one who has to sit for hours at night, rubbing LOTION on it and listening to you complain about how much it stings."

"But think about what it'll say," he said pouting, trying to make the diva forget that he WOULD be complaining. A LOT.

"Yeah, that'll go down GREAT with the fans. You with 'AMY' tattooed across your chest," she said, walking into the en suite bathroom, mumbling something about Randy not thinking straight.

Randy pouted, "just you wait until Valentine's day."


	4. Mittens

**Title : Finger Holes Characters/Pairings : AmyxJohn Disclaimer : You REALLY Think I own ?  
Author's Notes : Amy Is STILL In The WWE Word Prompt : Mittens Word Count : 150**

Mittens

"Amy what are those things one your hands?" asked John pointing to his fiancées fingers. She smiled and waved her hands at him.

John frowned at her. "Well, they're mittens. Mickie made them. A scarf to match too." she said proudly, taking off her right mitten and handing it to John.

He ran his fingers over the soft, pink, woolen material looking perplexed. "But where do your fingers go?" he asked simply.

"Nowhere. There's no finger holes. It keeps them snug," Amy smiled, a little confused that her fiancé had NEVER seen mittens before.

"But they cant be snug if there's nowhere for them to go. There's NO place for them."

"There's not meant to be."

"But it's STILL not right."

"Just give it back." she said, snatching it back and covering her hand with it.

"Just tell Mickie if she's gunna make me a pair, I want finger holes."


	5. Year Book

**Title : You Had Such Poofy Hair  
Characters/Pairings : AmyxHunter  
Disclaimer : You REALLY Think I own ?  
Author's Notes : Amy Is STILL In The WWE  
Word Prompt : Year Book  
Word Count : 293**

Year Book

Amy sat down on the large cardboard box full of towels to make it more comfortable. She smiled and placed the cup of hot tea her husband had just given her on her tummy. At eight months pregnant, moving house had been deemed too stressful for her, so Hunter had gotten all the boxes settled into the new house, given her a cup of tea and told her to "unwind". But she was bored. He and Randy had been trying to fix that damn bed for a while now, and for the first time in a good few months, she wasn't center of attention.

She pouted and pulled one of the smaller boxes closer to her. It was marked 'Hunters things' but it didn't say anything about being private. Smirking, she slowly opened the box and her eyes lit up when she saw a red object at the top of the pile inside.

Twenty Minutes Later…

"Baby. Has Randy gone now?" Amy asked, stepping into the kitchen where Hunter was cleaning cups. For some reason, both Amy and Randy seemed to drink an AWFUL lot of tea. Resulting in the bed taking so long to fix, because a certain Mr Orton needed a LOT of toilet breaks. Hunter turned to face his wife and smiled, nodding.

"What's that you've got there?" he asked, spotting that she was hiding something behind her back.

"Nothing," she said, her eyes glittering.

"Amy…"

"You had such poofy hair as a teenager," said Amy, smirking.

"How do you know what I looked like as a teen?"

"And who was Joanne Kaplinsky?"

"Give it over."

"Why? It was fun." she pouted, handing over the red object.

"Amy. What have I told you ? Hunter's yearbook is ALWAYS off limits."


	6. Chicken Soup

**Title : Take It With A Pinch Of Salt  
Characters/Pairings : AmyxShawn  
Disclaimer : You REALLY Think I own ?  
Author's Notes : Amy Is STILL In The WWE Extra Note : Not My Best. But EVERYONE Wanted A Shawn Story. And It Was Sorta Rushed Last Night.  
Word Prompt : Chicken Soup Word Count : 304**

Chicken Soup

Shawn lay back and grinned. Pretending to be sick was so easy and Amy fell for it every time. She'd cluck around him like a mother hen, making him jelly, ice cream and whatever else seemed to take his fancy. She'd fluff his pillows, give him control of the remote and just generally be at his beck and call. Occasionally, she'd make him "normal" get-well food, like soup and, understandably, she'd expect him to eat it. This was one of the rare times Shawn was glad McKenzie would eat anything.

For the past two days, Shawn had been "ill" and had been confined to his bed. Amy, being the good little housewife, had looked after him well. But after hearing "The Heartbreak Kid" yelling loudly at the TV that the recent football game had been a fix, she highly doubted he really WAS sick.

Around dinner time, she made him a bowl of chicken soup. If Shawn really was sick, he'd eat one or two mouthfuls, leave it and tell her later whether he liked it or not. But recently, EVERYTHING she gave him was devoured, and McKenzie was looking rather fat.

She grinned as she added the final touch to her soup, half a tub of salt. Smiling sweetly, she gave him his soup, "Enjoy." she said, leaving him, McKenzie and the soup alone.

An hour later, Amy went to check on "the patient". "baby that soup was delicious." he smiled weakly, handing her the bowl.

"It wasn't a little too salty?" she asked.

"Well," he began, but was interrupted as McKenzie collapsed on Amy's foot, clearly exhausted at eating so much salt. "my bad." He said, attempting to look innocent.

Amy picked McKenzie up, balancing him on her left arm and whispered, "you are SO gunna get it for this Mr Michaels."


	7. Baseball Hat

**Title : Bleed For Me  
Characters/Pairings : AmyxRandy  
Disclaimer : You REALLY Think I own ?  
Author's Notes : Amy Is STILL In The WWE  
Extra Note : Hmm…Set Night After Taboo Tuesday 04. Title From Saliva Song Bleed For Me Word Prompt : Baseball Hat  
Word Count : 217**

Baseball Hat

"No Randy. I don't CARE if your hairs a mess. You can't wear a baseball cap. After what Flair did to your head last night, it bleeds when WIND hits it and you wanna ram on a HAT?" Amy said staring at her friend as though she had never saw something so stupid.

"Amy. I Have NO hair gel. Whatsoever. My hair is all…it's…well it's FLUFFY !" Randy hissed, looking terrified. EVERYONE knew Randy didn't leave the house if his hair wasn't styled unless a hat was FIRMLY on his head, so surely his best friend would understand.

"NO!" She said, holding the hat behind her back. "You'll only bleed!"

"Well," mused Randy. "Can I have a kiss?" Amy eyed him warily. He wasn't the brightest, so the chances of him having an ulterior motive was slim.

"Sure." she smiled, reaching up to kiss him. Just as their lips touched, he grabbed the hat.

"Thank you," he said, his trademark smirk taking place on his face.

Amy turned her back on him. "Fucking idiot." She mumbled.

"Uh Amy?" Randy said, quietly, sounding rather guilty.

"If your gunna say your bleeding, its your own fault and I'M NOT HELPING."

"Nah it's not that. I Am. But it's not that. This is important."

"What?"

"I….I think I love you."


	8. Tree House

**Title : Moving House  
Characters/Pairings : Amyx?  
Disclaimer : You REALLY Think I own ?  
Author's Notes : Amy Is STILL In The WWE  
Word Prompt : Tree House  
Word Count : 214**

Tree House

Amy frowned and pushed her hair away from her eyes. It didn't bother her that she was moving house, and leaving everything behind. There was only one thing holding her back. The tree house in the garden. She stood at the doorway of her home, looking out at the tree house. It was pretty basic, no frills, on the outside anyways. Her husband had decorated it inside as best he could, with rugs and battery operated lamps. It was the only thing he'd ever completed, DIY wise.

She looked out at the little girl playing with her dolly on the grass. She looked so much like her father, with her dirty fair hair and wide smile. Amy frowned, Holly hadnt been allowed in the tree house since her father died.

As she watched the removal men pack the last box into the van, Amy called on her daughter. "Come on Holly. Time to go." Holly looked up towards the tree house and waved "What were you doing honey?" asked Amy as her four year old ran towards her.

"Saying goodbye to daddy."

Amy bit her lip and wiped her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

The Hennigan's were moving house, leaving the past, but not Johnny, behind.

**Author's Notes : Teehee. Ish Nitro 0**


	9. Magazine Cover

**Title : What If He Hates It ?  
Characters/Pairings : AmyxAj Styles  
Disclaimer : You REALLY Think I own ?  
Author's Notes : Amy Is STILL In The WWE  
Word Prompt : Magazine Cover  
Word Count : 364**

Magazine Cover

Amy sat quietly in her locker room. The blonde who had just entered put her hand on the diva's shoulder. "It'll be ok Amy. He'll understand. It's an achievement. You shouldn't be ashamed."

Amy sighed and shook her head, "it's not that I don't think he'll understand. I mean what if he hates it? Well, actually its not that either...Its I just, wish I'd talked it over with him first you know? I mean, you saw how Dave reacted when Candice did it. Who's to say Allen wont react like that ?"

Trish sighed softly, "He won't. He'll be fine with it. Now call Valerie and tell her to put Allen on." Amy smiled softly and began to dial Valerie's number, of all the days Aj's cell could have broken on, it had to be the day she got the first copy of her Playboy magazine. She wanted AJ to be the first to see it, before the unveiling. However, she wasn't so sure that he'd approve.

"Um Valerie? Can you put Allen on?" Amy said quietly speaking to the red-head who had just answered the phone. After a few minutes waiting, Amy smiled as she heard Allen's voice.

"Is there something up?" he asked, his voice racked with concern. Amy bit her lip and tried to think of the best way to start.

"You remember when I told you mom was sick and I had to go stay with her for a few days? Well that wasn't exactly true." she said.

At the other end of the line, Allen grinned. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," she continued. "I was in California. Doing a Playboy shoot. I'm sorry and I know I should have discussed it with you but it was a once in a lifetime thing and-"

She was cut off, "I know."

"Huh?" Amy looked confused.

"I know. A woman called Janet called not long after you left. Said she was Playboy's publicist and wanted to know if you were still on for the shoot." Aj said laughing.

"Oh. And you're OK with that?" asked Amy, quite startled by her boyfriends reply.

"Only if I get to keep the original" he replied smirking.


	10. Full Moon

**Title : Woman Or Werewolf ?  
Characters/Pairings : AmyxMatt Hardy  
Disclaimer : You REALLY Think I own  
Author's Notes : Amy Is STILL In The WWE  
Word Prompt : Full Moon  
Word Count : 362**

Full Moon

"Isn't it only werewolves who are supposed to get excited by this kinda thing?" asked Matt smiling at his girlfriend who promptly turned and glared at him. Seeing her expression he seemed to back down. "Sorry. I'm just saying, it's kinda weird. I mean, it's the middle of the night and you drag me onto the roof of our hotel. And for what? To see a full moon."

Amy pouted, "But I LIKE It Matty. I think it's pretty. And romantic. Which is more than I can say for you these days. You know today is our anniversary and you forgot ? You forgot our FIFTH anniversary. Not fourth, not sixth, FIFTH ! That's have a decade. That MEANS something Matt. But clearly not to you." She lay back again staring at the sky. He had hurt her a lot throughout the relationship. Mainly unintentionally. But this time, it was the worst. She had given him plenty of opportunities throughout the day for him to give her her present. Or at least to admit that he had forgotten but that he would get her something soon. "You know, I should have left you when I had the change. But NO Matt. There was something about you that wouldn't let me go. God knows what it was though cause I cant see it anymore."

Matt took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Amy. Listen please. I can explain." Amy shrugged him off as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "you don't understand. I DIDN'T forget. Honestly. I knew how much you liked the whole full moon thing so I was gunna…"

Amy cut him off, "No. Don't try to make me look like the bad one here. Yelling at you before you had a chance."

"But you DID. I was gunna ask you to marry me but maybe that's not such a good idea anymore." Matt frowned pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Matt?" Amy said, opening the box by herself. "I'm sorry." She smiled, slipping the ring out of the box and onto her finger."

Maybe she would enjoy being Mrs. Amy Hardy after all…


End file.
